The Right Kind Of Doctor
by Hobbit985
Summary: Jack returns from the dead much to the delight of an exhausted Ianto. But Jack leaves with the Doctor after Ianto has collapsed and when he returns he finds out that he's too late. Jack will do anything to get Ianto back, even risk losing the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto wasn't listening to everything being said. All he could do was look at the face of their dead Captain, lying on one of the body tables. He vaguely registered Gwen and Owen having a half hearted argument about whether he was going to come back or not.

"I want to sit with him," Gwen's voice sounded tired now, but determined. Almost like she thought her mere presence would force Jack to awaken again.

"Gwen," Owen began knowing that it wasn't a good idea. She'd end up making herself ill, or worse, she'd just sit until she died as well.

"I want to sit with him," Gwen said more firmly, shooting Owen a look.

Owen just wandered off. There was no point arguing. He was going to sort out the Hub and then if Jack hadn't come back (even he had to admit there was a still a glimmer of hope within him) he would step up as captain himself and sort things out.

Toshiko too walked after Owen glancing back one last time at Jack's body as she tried hard not to cry again. Gwen had given up crying that morning. She had no more tears left to shed.

Ianto hadn't even started. He wanted to be the one to wait with Jack. He wanted to be the one who held out the hope that Jack might wake up. He wanted to be the first one Jack saw if he did wake up.

Anger surged through him. Who did Gwen think she was? She'd been here less than five months and already she thought she had priority over everyone else in Jack's eyes. Ianto knew for a fact that wasn't true.

He wanted to ask her to leave; he wanted to tell her that she was nothing in Jack's eyes. Nothing compared to himself. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. He didn't have the energy to do anything else but mourn.

Days passed and the others continued to watch the monitors as Gwen remained vigilant at Jack's bedside. Ianto didn't want to watch her. He couldn't bear to see her pacing about like she was waiting for Rhys of someone to phone.

Ianto stayed in Jack's office, straightening paper work and making sure it was clean and tidy. He even began bringing cups of coffee up through force of habit. Each day he'd put a fresh cup on there, just in case Jack came back.

On day six Ianto allowed himself to submerge in his emotions. Feeling particularly low he took Jack's great coat off the hook and bought it up to his face, breathing in the familiar scent and breaking down completely.

He collapsed onto the sofa in Jack's office, sobbing as he hugged the coat. How could he just abandon Ianto like this? Did Jack not realise how much he meant to Ianto, how much Ianto needed him?

Owen came looking for him, took one look at Ianto and almost started to cry himself. He wandered over and sat beside the other man not sure what to say, so instead he just handed Ianto the cup of tea he'd made.

Ianto took it gratefully. He might be awful at making coffee, but Owen could make the best cup of tea around. Owen rubbed his back for a moment before getting up and leaving Ianto to mourn in peace.

Ianto didn't leave the Hub now. He had an empty flat to return to, with no reminders of Jack, and it probably would've allowed him to calm down for a few hours before having to return to work and feel his heart twist painfully every time he caught sight of something Jack related. But he didn't like to leave. He didn't want Jack to be alone if he did by some miracle wake up.

The others drifted home occasionally though no one was keeping track of whether it was day or night, and they would return a few hours later.

It had been six days now. Or at least, Ianto thought that was how long it had been. It was quite possible that it had only been three, or that it had been as many as twelve. No one seemed to really care. The only thing that mattered was the fact that with each passing day, there was less chance of Jack waking up.

The whole team seemed to have forgotten how to cook and ordered take out most of the time, eating it in between cleaning up the Hub. Ianto didn't eat at all. He hadn't done for days. The pain of being so hungry distracted him from the pain of missing Jack.

He was pale, tired, hungry and exhausted. But somehow it just wasn't enough. There was a gap in his soul that nothing could fill. He hadn't felt nearly this bad when Lisa had died. He hated himself for thinking it, but somehow he'd known that they'd never be together forever. It was like a sixth sense. But with Jack… he hadn't even known what they'd had until it was taken away.

Exactly a week after they'd lost Jack, Toshiko went down to the basement to try and persuade Gwen to leave. There was no chance of him coming back now. They had to face facts, it was over.

Ianto didn't want to face facts. Why couldn't he go on mourning forever? It didn't seem like he had a choice. There was a Jack shaped void that nothing but Jack could heal.

Ianto wasn't even listening when Tosh was explaining how to rewire the computers. He was on automatic pilot; completely numb. He didn't hear Gwen coming up from the basement. He didn't hear the two sets of footsteps. He didn't hear Tosh gasp.

But the minute she uttered the word Jack, Ianto's head snapped up. It was like a dream. Stood there, looking like death warmed up (and even Ianto, the most respectful of people, almost burst out laughing at that thought) was Jack Harkness, clutching Gwen's hand.

A pang of jealousy shot through Ianto's chest as he watched Tosh run towards him and throw her arms round his neck. How Ianto wished he could do that too. But he didn't know how Jack would react. Or the others for that matter.

So instead he walked forward a little slower than Tosh had, holding out a hand, just wanting to touch Jack, to feel his skin on the other mans. As his eyes locked with Jack's though, the captain opened his arms, offering the hug Ianto so desperately needed.

It was the hug that set him off again. The thought of almost losing Jack was too much to bear. His emotions were flying all over the place and he didn't register that fact that Jack was pulling back, until the other man had cupped his cheek and was pressing his lips against Ianto's.

The sensation was one Ianto knew he would remember forever. Just on the off chance Jack decided to die on him again. Ianto needed something to hold onto. All too soon Jack was pulling back, intending to head towards Owen. He shot Ianto a quick look before he did though, a look hat said 'I need to forgive him; I'll come back to you later'.

Owen blinked hard as he saw Jack and headed towards the other man, nodding his sorry before breaking down in Jack's arms. Ianto watched and felt another pang of jealousy. Only this one hurt a lot more. He suddenly found he couldn't breath. That was the last thing Ianto remembered before he collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was grateful to Owen for being so quick thinking and not asking questions. He simply left Jack's arms and scooped Ianto up, taking him towards the med bay, intent on helping his friend.

He was already barking instructions at Gwen and Tosh by the time Jack had managed to force his feet down after them. Being dead for so long had had an effect on him. His throat was dry and ached from not swallowing for days, and his whole body was stiff as though he'd sat in the cold for too long.

He couldn't say anything, he just watched in anguish as Owen began inserting drips into Ianto's arms in an attempt to re-hydrate the Welshman. He knew just how much Ianto must have been hurting whilst he thought he was dead.

Jack had been able to taste the desperation on his lips. He wouldn't have done what he did if there were any other way, but somehow he knew that he'd been bought back for the reason of protecting the world from Abaddon.

It had taken him much longer to drag himself back to his body this time because most of his energy had been lost. He knew that it would probably be the last time he dragged himself back from death.

Watching Owen trying to help Ianto now, made him realise that he had taken life for granted. Everyone at Torchwood had come close at some point, but they'd always dodged it at the last minute, and Jack assumed it would always be that way. But to see Ianto so weak and vulnerable over something so domestic reminded him that not everyone able to cheat death. They weren't untouchable.

"Jack," Gwen was at his side suddenly, touching his arm gently.

He glanced at her, but didn't quite see her. His brain had been affected this time as well. All he seemed to be able to think about was Ianto lying in the bed unconscious. Or maybe it was his heart that had addled his mind…

"Jack, maybe you should get some rest?" Gwen suggested quietly. "We don't want two people ending up unconscious."

"No," Jack croaked though his throat scratched painfully.

Gwen looked slightly taken a back but Jack didn't care. She was always trying to stick her nose into his affairs. Why couldn't she leave him be and go home to Rhys, lead a normal life, like he'd asked of her.

Jack sat behind his desk contemplating. Gwen had followed him after he'd suddenly left Ianto's bedside to come and sit down and contemplate. He'd come to his office to get away from the noise of the others chatting. He knew they couldn't help it, Owen was trying to look after Ianto and Tosh was aiding him, but he needed space to clear his head.

Gwen, not realising that he could do with being alone, had followed him, presumably to make sure he was alright. He knew she was going to start asking questions and put off making eye contact for as long as possible, hoping she might go away.

"What's going to happen to the Rift?" She said finally.

Jack riffled through some papers on his desk hoping she might just leave him be. Looking up he saw that she was going to sit there until she got an answer. He sighed; knowing just one conversation was going to make his throat worse.

"It closed up when Abaddon was destroyed," he replied. "But it's going to be more volatile than ever."

Gwen looked satisfied with the answer and Jack was trying to mentally urge her to leave his office. He clicked his computer on to check that Owen hadn't deleted half their files whilst he'd been gone. He hadn't, but that was only because Ianto had obviously been in charge of his office. He could tell by the way someone had rearranged the files into some kind of order, something that he meant to do, but never found the time for. His heart ached for the Welsh tea-boy. No. _His_ Welsh lover of a tea-boy.

"The visions we had," Gwen started up another conversation. "We all saw people we loved. What did you see?"

"Nothing," Jack shook his head, trying not to sound annoyed with Gwen, but it was getting increasingly hard. "There was nothing."

"Jack," Jack had to try very hard not to roll his eyes as he sensed another personal impending question. "What would've tempted you? What visions would've convinced you to open the rift?"

"The right kind of Doctor," Jack replied bitterly standing up.

Evidently Gwen wasn't going to leave him, so he would leave her. He opened his office door and wandered down the stairs. He could hear Gwen calling from behind him but he ignored her.

He looked about the Hub wondering what to do with himself. He didn't want to listen to the constant hum of Owen and Tosh talking as they cared for Ianto, he didn't want to be anywhere near Gwen and her incessant need to talk and cause his head ache to worsen; he didn't want to be alone with nothing to do.

Jack wandered dismally around picking things up here and there. He frowned when he heard something bleeping. It sounded like… but it couldn't be. Could it? Glancing over at the hand he kept in a jar he saw it glowing. Not daring to hope Jack strained his ears for the first tingling sounds he knew were about to reach him

And then there it was. The voomshing sound of the TARDI materialising into existence. He didn't need telling before he dived through the double blue doors into the old police box.

He didn't spare a single thought for what he was leaving behind. After all, he'd waited so long for the Doctor to return, didn't he deserve a bit of happiness? Besides he could easily come back two minutes after he'd left.

Gwen came down from Jack's office just in time to hear an odd ear tingly noise, that made her feel as though something that should have been there had just been voomshed out of existence.

She stood in the middle of the Hub frowning. Owen and Tosh came up from the med bay and began to walk towards her, looking grim, but she ignored them as they started to speak, asking them a question first instead.

"Did you see Jack on your way up?" She continued to look about as though she'd lost something.

"No?" Owen tutted. "I thought we'd tidied up in here?"

"But he was just here," Gwen saw Owen and Tosh looking just as puzzled and once again they opened their mouths to start talking.

"Something's taken him," she said suddenly realising what had happened. "Jack's gone."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack grinned as he stepped into the TARDIS. He froze when he saw the Doctor though. He'd obviously regenerated. The Doctor stood watching him, hands stuffed in his pockets. Jack took a few tentative steps up the ramp, before breaking into a run and throwing his arms round the Doctor hugging him tightly. The Doctor hugged him back.

"Hey, Jack," he said quietly, finding that there were tears in his eyes. This was the last remaining person who he could talk to about Rose and they would truly understand.

"Hey," Jack replied, just as softly.

A young dark skinned girl stood watching them awkwardly. When they finally broke apart the Doctor launched straight into introductions to brush over any tension that might be hanging in the air.

"Jack, this is Martha," the Doctor grinned manically. "Martha, this is Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever you do, do not let him talk you into bed."

"Oh ha ha," Jack stuck his tongue out at the Doctor. "Things have changed a lot since we last saw each other Doctor."

The Doctor being a Time Lord meant he had Time Lord-y powers and could sense that it had been a lot longer (A LOT LONGER) for Jack than it had for him.

"I guess we've got a lot of catching up to do," the Doctor said finally. "How about a holiday somewhere?"

Of course the minute the word holiday left the Doctor's mouth it was a cue for every Time Lord hunting alien trying to conquer the universe to try and track them down. They stopped off on a planet and ended up running for their lives.

When they could they grabbed snippets of conversation. Jack explained about his immortality, the Doctor explained exactly what had happened to Rose. Somehow through it all, they both realised that even though they were the same people inside, they had changed a lot outwardly. Jack had lost a lot of his flirty-ness and the Doctor was a lot bitterer towards the universe.

When they returned to the TARDIS much later Martha took her leave and went off to bed. She had obviously realised the Doctor and Jack had a lot to talk about still.

"So… can you get rid of it then?" Jack asked quietly.

The Doctor had been moving round the TARDIS console for some time now, adjusting things here and there, murmuring softly to the ship itself, stroking the occasional panel. He looked up at Jack when he spoke.

"The immortality?" The Doctor considered. "The whole thing with Abaddon? I think that might've been the reason for the immortality and the solution to it. I don't think you _are_ immortal anymore."

A smile crept slowly up on Jack's face.

"Really?" He asked.

"I've been running tests since you said and I couldn't work it out, but then you mentioned the whole 'end-of-the-world' thing and it sorta made sense," he replied.

"Right," Jack nodded. He'd hoped reverting his immortality might have taken longer. He wanted an excuse to stay with the Doctor.

"Are you…" the Doctor paused. "I'm sorry we left you on Satellite Five. I did come back. But I thought you were dead, I didn't want to upset Rose."

"It's fine, Doctor," Jack assured him.

"I didn't want you to think-" the Doctor paused in his movements as he reached Jack who was leaning against the console. The Doctor pushed his glasses further up his nose. They were incredibly close and the heat was causing his specs to fog up. "I didn't want you to think you were any less important than Rose."

"I know," Jack whispered. "But we both loved her enough to know that she was the only one who _had_ to leave that hell hole alive. We were just an added bonus."

"I miss her so much, Jack," the Doctor sighed. "I would've picked you up sooner but I didn't want you to think you were a rebound from her."

"Then what am I?" Jack asked curiously.

"Something entirely different," the Doctor said. Jack was too turned on by this new Doctor to do anything else but kiss him then.

It wouldn't end with sex. They both knew that would make things too complicated and even harder to say goodbye when the time came. That didn't stop them sleeping together though, curled up in the same bed.

When they woke the next morning (or at least it was according to the TARDIS who was still floating in the space time vortex) they stayed in the warm bed together for a long time.

"When you take me back, don't forget to visit will you?" Jack asked quietly.

"Course not," the Doctor replied. "Might even get the right century next time!"

"Doctor," Jack shook his head, lacing his fingers through the Doctor's.

"I won't, I promise," the Doctor said softly with a more genuine tone.

When Martha got up they were already in the console room, acting as if nothing had happened. Well, Martha hadn't seen them together first time round; it might be a bit hard for her to take, especially when the Doctor knew how much she loved him.

"You two are up early," she noted smiling.

"Thought we better get an early start!" The Doctor replied grinning manically. "We're off to Pathorn Twelve!"

Jack groaned.

"And he's had every being on that planet," the Doctor pointed a finger at Jack. "Twice."

Martha giggled.

"Ooh dear," she said.

"You just love torturing me don't you?" Jack said but he was smiling to show he didn't mean it.

"Yeah, I love it," the Doctor said locking his gaze with Jack's and putting a little more meaning behind that than he meant.


	4. Chapter 4

The honeymoon period with the Doctor couldn't last though. They had both met up again to resolve their issues and resolve them they had. Jack had things he needed to get back to and as much as the Doctor would've loved him to stay, they both knew that Jack had to leave sometime.

"I've got something to show you," the Doctor said one day a few months after he'd come back for Jack.

Jack frowned slightly, wondering what the Doctor could have to show him that made him go so morbid all of a sudden. He knew something had been up right from the moment he'd got up that morning since the Doctor had willingly offered to take Martha home and handed over his credit cards so she could go shopping.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked after they had been walking through the TARDIS corridors for what seemed like an hour.

"Trust me, you'll want to see this," was all the Doctor would say in reply.

When he finally came to a stop he went to open the door in front of him, but paused with his hand on the handle, turning to look at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked starting to worry.

"You're not the first, and you won't be the last," the Doctor began. "But I wanted to show you that as much as I pretend I don't remember, I never forget. Not one of you."

"Doctor, you're really starting to creep me out now, what are you on about?" Jack watched as the Doctor opened the door and stepped into a room full of clutter.

He followed the Time Lord totally bemused. There were piles of junk everywhere, boxes with labels on, little shrines dedicated to different people. The first ten feet or so were full of stuff belonging to Susan, Ian and Barbara. Jack hadn't a clue who they were, but he had a feeling who he would find at the end of the room.

They wandered down the room and Jack read the occasional name, Jo, Leela, Adric, Tegan, Nyssa, Romana, Jamie, they went on and on. Some of the boxes looked like they hadn't been opened in years, but the dust had been cleaned off them, as though someone didn't want the things destroyed.

The Doctor came to a stop at the end of the pile of junk. The room seemed to go on forever and Jack guessed that it probably did. Evidently the Doctor felt that he would always need someone to travel with.

He smiled slightly as he recognised the boxes at the end. Half of them were his and the other half belonged to Rose. There were a couple of boxes further along from them, labelled Mickey and Martha.

Jack frowned slightly. From what he'd last seen, Mickey the idiot didn't seem like the type of person the Doctor would allow to travel with him, but then, the Doctor had changed a lot.

"You're like a magpie," Jack said quietly, bending down and pulling one of boxes towards him. He hadn't had much stuff when he'd first joined the TARDIS, most of it had been left back in London and destroyed during the Blitz, but somehow he'd managed to accumulate a lot, all of which had been taken away when the TARDIS had left him on Satellite Five.

"It's not my fault you lot are so messy," the Doctor replied, sitting beside Jack and opening another box.

This one was different from the others. All the other boxes looked like nothing more than storage units, but this box was a deep purple and looked like it was made of some kind of alien material.

"What's that?" Jack asked, indicating the box that the Doctor had opened and then looked at, as if frozen to the spot.

"It's…" the Doctor paused. "It's the memories from the last time I was truly happy."

Jack shuffled towards the Doctor, sitting the opposite side of the box to the Time Lord and pulled out the first thing he saw. It was some kind of photo album, made of the same stuff as the box itself.

Jack opened it and instantly felt a lump rise in his throat. They were pictures of him, the Doctor and Rose. When they'd all been together. All been happy. Jack traced his fingers across the photographs sighing slightly. They'd all known it was going to end in tears.

"The universe really doesn't like you does it?" Jack said sadly, looking up.

"No," the Doctor replied, not quite meeting Jack's gaze. If he locked his gaze with Jack he knew he'd let out all the emotions he'd spent so long suppressing and hiding away.

Jack put the photo album down and began to sort through the rest of the stuff in the box. There were various items of clothing, small trinkets from different planets (from when Rose had gone through a phase of taking a reminder from each planet they visited) a smaller box full of paper, notes they had left each other at some point, random things that didn't mean anything, 'I'm nipping out for some chips', 'Gone to say bye to Mum back soon', 'I love you both very much, even if you do drive me crazy', they were mostly from Rose. The Doctor would joke that she'd end up using up the TARDIS complete paper resources.

"I…" the Doctor paused. "I want you to have this."

He pushed a smaller purple box towards Jack.

"It's got copies of all the photos and notes and half of the random stuff that somehow found its way into my collection," he finished, voice cracking slightly.

"Thanks," Jack nodded, taking the box and marvelling at how it seemed to weigh nothing.

"I never got the chance to give one to Rose," the Doctor whispered, tears finally falling, forcing their way out, with no chance of stopping them.

"Doesn't she have anything?" Jack asked heart breaking at the thought.

"One photo," the Doctor replied, standing up, Jack following suite. "I made her promise to carry it with her wherever she went. Just in case…"

Jack reached out a hand, linking his fingers through the Doctor's.

"Come on," he said gently. "It's time I went home."

"Wait here ok?" Jack instructed the Doctor as he stepped out into the reception area of the Hub.

"Why?" The Doctor asked, obviously getting itchy feet. He hated long goodbyes.

"There's someone I want you to meet," he replied. "I think he deserves to know why I haven't been open with him."

"You and your boyfriends," the Doctor rolled his eyes grinning.

Jack shook his head as he left to go and find Ianto.

Wandering down into the Hub, box under one arm, he frowned slightly. It was dark. The Doctor must've got the times a bit wrong. Still as long as he'd got the same day, no doubt the team would still be here.

"Hellloooo!" He called out as he headed up to his office and dumped down the purple box. He tutted as he found random items belonging to Owen cluttered over the desk. He'd obviously been trying to find a reason Jack might've disappeared by hacking into his computer.

"Hey!" He stood at the top of the stairs just outside his office. "Where is that blasted team when you need them."

"Jack?" A surprised voice called out as Jack turned his head to the sound of the cog door opening.

Gwen and Tosh were coming in with Starbucks coffee in Styrofoam cups. They both looked astounded to see him. Then he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and spun round to see Owen.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" He asked, pale as a ghost.

"Never mind that, I'll explain later," Jack said shrugging off his arm. "Where's Ianto, I need to speak to him?"

Owen opened his mouth to reply then decided better of it, glancing down at Tosh and Gwen who were stood beside the water tower base. They didn't meet Jack's gaze, looking down instead at the three cups of coffee they were carrying.

"Where is he?" Jack asked again frowning. "Don't tell me he's quit."

"He's dead, Jack," Owen said finally. "He died three months ago."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack looked at the three of them as if they were mad.

"You're joking right?" He asked sure that they must be pulling some cruel trick on him for abandoning them.

"No, Jack," Gwen shook her head sadly glancing at Tosh. "After you left… Owen had to force Ianto to look after himself, force him to get better. But… we don't know what happened, he seemed fine and then he just… died."

"What of?" Jack said heart thumping. Part of him still refused to believe it. It couldn't be true.

"We don't…" Tosh paused looking confused. "We don't know. He just died."

"People don't just die Tosh!" Jack shouted down at her. "What did he die of?"

Owen pulled Jack back into his office and made him sit on the wrong side of the desk, Owen taking the chair that Jack usually occupied.

"Jack you have to understand, we didn't think you wee coming back," he began.

"What?" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I don't care about that I want to know what happened to Ianto!"

"And what about the rest of us Jack!?" Owen snapped. "We didn't have a clue what had happened to you! I had to take over; Tosh had to hack into all those files you wouldn't let us near just to stop the world collapsing without you! How could you do that to us? You've been gone almost half a year, anything could've happened in that time and all you want to know is how the stupid tea-boy died?"

"HE'S NOT A STUPID TEA-BOY!" Jack roared. "He was a beautiful, gorgeous, Welsh…"

Jack suddenly trailed off. The Doctor. The Doctor was still waiting, maybe he could help? They could go back in time and save Ianto!

Jack stood up and headed for the door. Owen seemed confused by the sudden change that had come over Jack and followed him.

"Where are you going?" He asked confused.

"I'm going to save Ianto," Jack said.

"You can't Jack, he's dead!" Owen growled.

"No he's not!" Jack called back.

"I've already lost both of you once I'm not losing you again," Owen called. "You're not leaving the Hub!"

"I don't need to," Jack replied from the bottom of the stairs. "Don't you dare stop me from doing this. I have to save Ianto."

"Why?" Owen asked. "Because you love him?"

"Yes, something I wouldn't expect you to understand," Jack shot back.

"You bastard," Owen followed him down the stairs. "You don't get it do you? You don't get why it killed me so much when you were stuck in 1941. You don't get why it hurt to see you die again and again or to see you go off with Ianto, or to see Ianto trying to kill himself because of you!"

"Why then Owen?" Jack rounded on him. "Why did it hurt? Why did something so trivial bother the Doctor of sarcasm so much?"

"Because I love you!" Owen exploded. "I love both of you! You treat us like shit Jack, even Ianto who you claim to love. You didn't notice half the stuff going on under your nose because you were too busy living in the past! Ianto bought his cyber girlfriend into the Hub, I had an affair with Gwen, Tosh bought her alien girlfriend here, and Gwen had an affair with Tosh and finally shoved Rhys off the scene. None of it mattered to you as long as you were happy. The rest of us just had to suffer."

Jack looked at Owen, shocked. Of all the things he'd expected to come out the other mans mouth, what he'd just said hadn't been one of them.

"You… you love us?" Jack asked a little flabbergasted.

"Yes, so don't _ever_ tell me I don't know what it feels like," Owen panted, out of breath.

"Then you'll understand why I have to do this," Jack continued, heading past the base of the water tower, where Gwen and Tosh had been watching the argument.

"What are you gonna do Jack?" Owen called after him. "You can't turn back time!"

"Yes I can!" Jack replied, ignoring the rest of their protests and he headed up to the reception area and flung open the TARDIS doors, stepping in and running up to the console.

The Doctor looked up startled by Jack's sudden arrival. When he noticed the ex-Time Agent was alone and looked upset he wandered over and turned Jack to look at him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"He's dead," Jack looked up at the Doctor, eyes shinning. "He's dead and it's all my fault."

"Who's dead?" The Doctor said gently.

"Ianto… I left and he… and Owen… what have I done?" Jack looked at the only other person who could possibly know what he was feeling. The only other person who knew how it felt to be responsible for the death of a loved one.

The Doctor pulled Jack into a hug. He guessed this wasn't the reunion Jack was hoping for. He felt the American pull back and looked at him carefully.

"But we can put it right," he said wiping the few tears that had fallen.

"Jack," the Doctor knew what Jack was thinking and he couldn't. It was against so many Time Laws and would upset the Space Time continuum. He should know; he'd tried to give Rose her Dad back.

"We can go back and save him," Jack said firmly. "It shouldn't be hard, just a few months in the past."

"Jack, you cannot go back and save him," the Doctor replied in the same firm tone.

"We have to," Jack snapped. "Otherwise my life is pointless destruction."

"Welcome to my world," the Doctor said bitterly.


	6. Chapter 6

"We can go back Doctor!" Jack insisted again, walking out of reach of the Time Lord.

"We can't Jack," the Doctor shook his head sadly. "Even if I wanted to, we can't."

"So you don't want to save the only other man I love?" Jack glared at him. "That's pretty selfish of you."

"Jack Harkness, do not start," the Doctor warned pointing a finger at him. "Do not bring your emotions into this. You know as well as I do that Ianto wouldn't live even if we saved him because the Reapers would come straight through the Rift and devour him."

Jack's gaze locked with the Doctor's and he broke down again, slipping to the floor, his back pressed against the console.

"I'm sorry," Jack sobbed.

"I know," the Doctor replied, sitting beside him. "So am I."

Hours later, Jack returned to the Hub. It was obvious that he had done nothing but cry but the team were polite and didn't mention it. They all looked to their leader however, for instruction.

"Where's Ianto's body?" He asked his voice hoarse.

More worried glances. Finally Owen stepped forward to speak again, not quite meeting Jack's gaze.

"We don't have it," he said.

"What?" Jack couldn't take this. Not only had he lost his lover, but he couldn't even bury him properly.

"We don't have it… it's…" Owen paused frowning as if he couldn't remember. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jack growled. "How did he die?"

"We…" Owen paused again, the familiar glazed look coming over his eyes. It was as though he wanted to remember, but he just couldn't access the thoughts. "We don't know."

"Why don't you know?" Jack ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"It's all a bit of blur," Tosh said. "Like he was there one week and gone the next."

Jack looked at them all. They were all trying to remember and they all had this glazed over look. What was wrong with them? Did Ianto not matter enough to remember how he died? Or maybe they couldn't remember… a sudden thought struck him.

"Owen, I want you to run blood tests on everyone, get me Ianto's death certificate from the archives and find out everything he was doing in the week leading up to his death," Jack commanded, the team springing into action at once.

The Doctor hadn't left the Hub. He had left the TARDIS parked where it was. Jack had requested that he didn't leave until he had had a word with his team. The Doctor got the feeling that now Ianto was gone, Jack would want to continue travelling with him, which the Time Lord wouldn't have minded in the least, but he knew there were others Jack would be leaving behind too.

He sighed. As much as the Doctor cared for Jack and would happily take the ex-Time Agent away from all this pain, he also knew that running away wasn't always the best option. Still, it was Jack's choice and the Doctor would support him whatever he decided.

He phoned Martha and explained he would be a few more hours before picking her up from her shopping spree. Funnily enough Martha was more than happy to continue shopping, using god only knew how much money off the Doctor's credit card.

Of course the Doctor wasn't going to hang around too long. Not without going for a walk or something. It just wasn't in his nature to stay still for more than an hour at a time.

Owen bought the files, results of the blood tests and every move Ianto had made in the week leading up to his death. Jack noticed that Owen didn't quite meet his gaze as the doctor dropped the files on his desk and headed quickly for the door.

"Owen," he called just before the other man had made it out.

"What?" Still Owen did not look at him, evidently worried that his feelings would be used against him.

"I'm sorry," Jack sighed. "I know I'm a crap leader. I don't mean to be. It's just…"

He paused for a moment.

"I don't have an excuse, not one good enough for what I put you lot through," he finished.

"You're not a crap leader," Owen glanced up for a moment. "You just forget sometimes that the rest of us are human too."

Jack smiled slightly.

"You're a better team than I deserve," he replied.

Owen smiled then too.

"Yup, and we better be getting a pay rise after this," He quipped.

"One last thing," Jack said as Owen made to leave again. "Tell the others that I'm going away again for a bit. I'll be back, I promise. I just don't know how long I'm going to be. The friend I travel with isn't very good at keeping time."

Owen nodded and went to tell the others. Jack chuckled to himself slightly as he realised the irony of what he'd just said. A Time Lord that couldn't keep time? He turned back to the files and looked them over, his heart soaring as he flicked through the blood test results.

He'd been right. Judging by how much compound B67 they had in their blood, they'd all been RetConned at around the time Ianto 'died'. He put down the blood tests and picked up the death certificate. To the untrained eye, anyone glancing at it would assume that Owen had written it, but Jack knew better. Ianto was good at copying people's handwriting, but not good enough to fool his Captain.

Jack silently cheered. Ianto wasn't dead! He was just hiding. But why? And where? This was when he turned to the final folder. Everything Ianto had done in the week leading up to his 'death'.

Flicking through it briefly, Jack could tell the Welshman had been busy. He'd been planning it for a while. Closing it again, he carried the folder to the door and grabbed his coat.

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor looked up as Jack entered again. The American looked determined and the Doctor was afraid that Jack had come back for another go of persuasion.

"We can get him back," Jack said firmly.

"No, Jack we can't," the Doctor replied.

"No, no, listen," Jack continued earnestly. "He's not dead."

Jack explained everything he deduced and found out, showing the Doctor the file and told the Time Lord of his plan.

"So this means, we can go back and find out what he was doing," Jack finished.

"We're part of events here, Jack," the Doctor shook his head. "We can't get the Ianto of three months ago back here."

"I know," Jack nodded. "Which is why we're just going to follow him and keep following until I know where he is now."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack knew that the last day the team were sure they'd actually seen Ianto was January 24th. So the Doctor, looking dubious, took them back to that day. Jack knew that the Doctor was having doubts. They had to park the TARDIS in a place none of the Torchwood team would see it and they not only had to avoid being seen by, whilst following Ianto, they also had to hide from Gwen, Owen and Tosh. According to them they hadn't seen Jack in four months, so appearing to them now would mess up the time line.

So Jack and the Doctor were wandering through Cardiff city centre on red alert for any sign of a Torchwood member. Jack would occasionally check the file he had stuffed in his coat pocket. Owen had told him that Ianto had left early on the last day they saw him to go shopping. This was not something Ianto usually mentioned so he must have been shopping for something in particular.

Jack didn't know what this mysterious item (or items) was, but he knew that Ianto would only shop in one shopping centre, right in the heart of Cardiff. There was no reason for always using the same place, Ianto was just organised and punctual and didn't like change.

Four hours later, the Doctor was starting to grumble. They'd been stood outside the Water Lily Shopping Centre since it had opened watching every person that came and went. It wasn't something the Doctor was used to doing, standing on the sidelines.

"How much longer are we gonna have to wait!" The Doctor grumbled, sounding very much like a whiney five year old.

"Until we see Ianto," Jack replied. "You know this is going to be it for the next few months. No travelling."

"That's what you think!" The Doctor said under his breath. "Can I at least go for a wander? You don't need me to stay here. You can call me if you see Ianto."

Jack glanced at the Doctor momentarily. As much as he needed to remain vigil in his search for Ianto, he knew that the Doctor wasn't human and got impatient very quickly if he was forced to stay in the same place for too long. It was one of the many curses of being Time Sensitive.

"Ok, but bring me back some chips," Jack agreed.

The Doctor grinned and was off like a shot. Jack sighed and turned his attention back to the crowds around the entrance of the shopping centre. He hadn't thought to ask when Ianto had left the Hub to come shopping so he knew he could be stuck there until just before closing.

The Doctor felt a little guilty for leaving Jack, but this was a mission fuelled by human emotions. There was only so much the Time Lord could put up with. He wandered towards the square in the middle of town were hundreds of pigeons were pecking at invisible crumbs on the concrete slabs.

Then he felt it. It wasn't big, or obvious, it was just a tiny flicker in the air. Like something that was there disappearing. It was the feeling he got every time the TARDIS dematerialised. He turned on the spot, his brown trench coat flying out behind him. But it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

There was no sign of any disturbance, or any kind of alien activity. None of the people around him seemed to have noticed anything so the Doctor decided it was probably the Rift. Some little fluctuation in time that he and he alone could feel. All the same it made him a bit edgy and he decided to go and get some chips.

There was only one other man in front of the Doctor and as he waited he glanced up at the television in the corner. A blonde woman was reporting from some old house on a hill that looked like it should be in a horror film. The words 'strange noises' appeared on the screen as the camera was aimed towards the house. The Doctor frowned. News must be slow if they were reporting on a 'haunted' house.

"Yeah, that's the third time this week," the big burly Welshman behind the counter said to his customer. "They reckon kids just keep going in there for dares and disappearing."

"It's more than that though isn't it?" The customer picked up the plastic bag containing his three portions of chips. "Our Harry got spooked the other week when he went to have a look with his mates. Said that they just seemed to be hypnotised by the place and walked straight in. Course Harry pelted it back once he realised he couldn't pursued them to leave. We haven't seen hide or hare of any of them since."

The Doctor frowned slightly as he pondered this. Kids disappearing in the same house? It suggested something was amiss. Children going missing was one thing, but being apparently mesmerised by a house and wandering in only to disappear of the planet was another thing entirely.

"Oi, mister," the man behind the counter waved his hand in front of the Doctor's face. "You want some chips or what?"

"Yeah, sorry, zoned out," the Doctor smiled pleasantly. "Two portions please."

As the man sorted out the Doctor's chips, he allowed himself to slip back into his reverie. He'd have to talk to Jack about investing this new mystery. Of course the other man was set on stalking his on/off boyfriend, but maybe he'd let the Doctor go alone? Jack wouldn't just completely ignore something so obviously alien. And even if his team went to have a look they hadn't laid eyes on the Doctor yet so it wouldn't destroy the space/time continuum.

Ten minutes later he was sat down with Jack again eating chips. He had been thinking so hard all the way back he hadn't even realised where he was. So it startled him when he realised Jack was talking to him.

"Are you ok?"

"What? Oh- yeah," the Doctor nodded.

"Are you sure?" Jack frowned worriedly. "You look really pale."

"I'm fine," the Doctor said, smiling, though inside he felt anything but. That little change in the surroundings hadn't come from just anywhere. It had been time related and he had the horrible feeling it was connected with the house on the T.V.

"Look, if you want to go back to the TARDIS for a bit then that's fine," Jack continued. "I don't expect you to hang around the whole time."

"Jack," the Doctor pointed a chip at him. "I said I'd help you, so I'm going to. I'm fine; it's probably just the Rift having an effect on me. If it gets too bad I'll go and rest in the TARDIS for a bit."

Jack seemed satisfied by this answer and they lapped into companionable silence again. The Doctor returned to his thoughts but it wasn't long before he was pulled out of them again. Jack suddenly stood up craning his neck over the crowd.

"That's him!" He said. "That's Ianto!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: **Sorry for the reallllllllllly long wait. I have no excuses (except for the fact I was doing coursework) but I still managed to update other stories so I truly am sorry for neglecting this one and it's fans. Enjoy this and I'll get back to updating regularly! ;D_

**FOUR MONTHS EARLIER**

Ianto groaned and opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and it took a few seconds for things to swim back into focus. When they did, he found he was alone. Ok, so Owen was in the room checking stat monitors and things, but there was no Jack.

No Jack anywhere. No vigilant lover by his bedside. Maybe this was payback for the fact that Jack had woken up with only Gwen by his side?

"Owen," Ianto croaked.

The medic turned round and smiled.

"Hello," he said softly. "You're looking better."

"Where's Jack?" He asked.

"Let's worry about getting you back to full health before you go off gallivanting with any dashing Americans," Owen said, looking back at his monitors.

Ianto knew instantly that Owen was trying to dodge the subject. Something was wrong and he was being kept in the dark. The worst part was, he knew exactly what about.

"He's gone isn't he?" Ianto pulled himself into a sitting position.

Owen didn't turn round immediately, but when he did Ianto saw the look of confirmation on his friends face.

"Yeah," he nodded. "About ten minutes after you collapsed."

Ianto sighed and leant back in the bed, watching Owen fuss over him. He'd noticed a change in the doctor when they'd bought Jack's body back to the Hub. Every one was upset, but Owen was verging on the same amount of grief as Ianto himself. Maybe…

"You can start eating solids again now, but you'll have to start small," Owen broke through Ianto's train of thought. "No more starving yourself, understood?"

"I won't," Ianto replied. "No one to starve myself over anymore."

Owen placed a cup of water down on Ianto's bedside table.

"You've still got us," he said. "Ok, so we're not the same… but we're something."

Ianto smiled wryly.

"Better than family," he agreed. "Thanks Owen."

After an hour or so of Gwen and Tosh fussing round him as well, Owen allowed Ianto to head home on the promise that he would go straight to bed. Owen was so determined to make sure Ianto rested and ate properly that he insisted on staying with the Welshman for a few days, to which Ianto didn't protest. He could use the company anyway and he had the feeling Owen felt more for him than he was letting on. It would do them both good to stay together.

Once home though Ianto suddenly realised that it just wasn't the same anymore. The reason he was so immaculate (though he'd never admitted it before) was because he wanted the place tidy should Jack ever come back with him. The only reason he took all the shit at work, all the endless cleaning, being ignored constantly as though he were nothing more than a servant; it was only seeing Jack that made it worthwhile.

"Hey, Owen," Ianto asked as he flicked on the lights in his flat.

"Mm?" Owen mumbled, heading towards the kitchen to make Ianto something to eat.

"How long do you think it'll take me to recover?" Ianto kept his voice level. There was no need to arouse suspicion to the already forming plan in his mind.

"Uhh… probably a few weeks," Owen called back as he opened cupboards. "Why?"

"Just wondered how quickly I'll be able to get back to work," Ianto joked.

Though Ianto insisted he was perfectly capable of making himself dinner, Owen made it for him and a plate full for himself. The pair spent the rest of the evening happily parked in front of the T.V., feet perched on the coffee table (even though it was something Ianto would usually grind his teeth at).

From then on, Ianto got better, but not because he was trying. Owen was determined to look after him so Ianto let him. He ate all the meals provided and slowly gained back the weight he'd lost from starving himself. But nothing really mattered. He didn't enjoy life anymore. Not when he was living in hope. Hoping, as each day passed, that maybe, just maybe, Jack would be back tomorrow. Of course, tomorrow never came and Ianto doubted whether Jack would ever return. He obviously didn't mean enough to their leader.

So he didn't change the plan that he'd thought up when he'd first come back to his flat. He stuck to it rigidly making sure everything was in order for when the day came. And come it did.

Just over three weeks after Jack's disappearance Ianto went ahead with his plan. He went into work with Owen as usual and set about making the team coffee. Of course, what he neglected to tell them, was that he had put RetCon in all of them.

He filed his own death certificate and then delivered the coffee, making up some excuse about needing to go out and fetch some more milk. Then he left. Just like that he walked out.

Once outside on the Plass Ianto glanced back at the Hub one final time. Sighing he turned away and wandered home, picking up a paper on the way so he could look through the jobs columns.

Ianto settled into 'normal' life quite quickly and things seemed on the up. He would have the occasional day when he would miss the team and Jack, but not having to go to the Hub made it easier to move on. He hadn't taken a RetCon pill himself. He wanted to remember what he'd once had.

There was only one flaw to his plan. If Jack did return, he'd work out exactly what Ianto had done and come looking for him. But several months had passed since his plan was executed and Ianto began to doubt more and more whether Jack would ever return. Or maybe he had and decided that Ianto wasn't worth the hassle of finding?

Still he had new friends now, a new job, maybe even a new partner. He'd certainly been eyed up by several of his colleagues, though he hadn't noticed until someone pointed it out. They were all slightly more subtle than Jack.

He had moved flat as well, just on the off chance that Owen accidentally found his way back there. After all, love was a powerful emotion and if he was day dreaming as he walked…

It was a completely fresh start for Ianto. And a nice one too. At least he knew he wouldn't be hurt again. Not by the usual suspects anyway.

Of course he always knew it was too good to be true. He came home one day from shopping one day and was just about to start unpacking when he heard a knock at the door. There was nothing unusual about the knock but it made his blood run cold. The neighbours popped by from time to time to borrow things, but somehow he knew it wasn't them. He knew exactly who it was even before he headed down the hallway to open the door.

"Hello Jack."


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor and Jack spent the first day stalking Ianto as he went shopping, following at a distance, but making sure they were never seen. It was dull, boring and the Doctor only put up with it because he owed this to Jack.

That's what it was like for the next few weeks. They followed Ianto to his new flat and kept an eye on him for the next month, making sure he didn't emigrate to Australia or try to kill himself. Though, the Doctor pointed out under his breath, if Ianto did try to kill himself they wouldn't be able to stop him.

But Ianto seemed intent on staying put. When he got his new job, the Doctor and Jack followed him to the pristine office. The Doctor had made Jack stop in the TARDIS after the first time Ianto had been flirting with a colleague. Jack had almost stormed in and blown their cover and the Doctor decided the other man was better off not knowing that the love of his life was moving on.

So it went on, Jack counting down the days until he could actually appear to Ianto, the Doctor counting down the days he could travel in time and space again. When it got to the last week of waiting and watching though, Jack started to get cold feet. Not because he didn't want to see Ianto, but because the Welshman appeared to be happy in his new life and Jack didn't want to ruin it for him.

But as the Doctor pointed out, he'd waited all this time; he might as well ask Ianto what he wanted. After all, he must've known that Jack would work out his plan, so Ianto would be expecting them.

The deep feeling that he might be rejected lay at the back of Jack's mind right up to the day they could finally go and see him. The Doctor made Jack wait until after the previous them had disappeared from the Hub and back in time three months, just to be on the safe side. He didn't want to have another episode of running into himself.

At five o' clock that evening they made their way up to the flat and knocked. For a moment there was no answer, but then they heard someone shuffling down the corridor and open the door.

"Hello Jack." Ianto said calmly as if he had known they were coming.

"Hi," Jack said sheepishly. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah," Ianto pulled the door open further so they could step inside.

Jack wandered in awkwardly, the Doctor striding behind him, glancing about. Well Ianto was certainly clean for a human. The Doctor liked him already.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah thanks," Jack said. The Doctor declined and followed Jack into the kitchen after Ianto.

"I've come to explain," Jack began.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have," Ianto replied a little more coldly than he intended to.

The Doctor, whose fingers were currently deep inside a jar of marmalade, froze. Evidently he wasn't supposed to be present for this argument so he took the jar into the living room leaving them in private.

"Look, I'm sorry," Jack said quietly. "I never meant to be away that long. I was with… well I was with the Doctor, the guy in there-"

"I know who he is," Ianto snapped turning to glare at Jack. "And I know he's more important than me."

"No, he's not," Jack stated calmly. "I just had some unfinished business. I tried to be back before you woke up, but for some reason he got the time mixed up and we arrived four months late. To find you dead."

"Should've tried harder shouldn't you," Ianto growled. "I thought I meant something to you, but I can't have if you were willing to go off gallivanting mere minutes after I collapsed. For all you knew I could've died!"

"But you didn't," Jack sighed. "I'm sorry; I honestly didn't mean to leave you in the lurch. If I'd known how long I was going to be gone, I'd have waited for you to wake up and took you with me-"

"I wouldn't have wanted you to take me with you," Ianto cut across. "It's not exactly a good idea taking me to meet your ex is it?"

"He's not…" Jack rubbed a hand across his face. Whatever way he explained his relationship with the Doctor it was going to sound bad.

"I don't care," Ianto shrugged finally. "It's none of my business now."

He handed a cup of coffee to Jack.

"Tell the team I'm alive if you want, reverse the RetCon, but I'm not coming be to work," Ianto continued. "I've got a new life now so…"

He trailed off unsure as to why he was explaining himself to Jack.

"Right…" Jack nodded. "Ok…"

They stood for a moment, looking anywhere but at each other.

"Look, I don't know what you came here for Jack," Ianto said. "But I don't want to know. I've moved on and that's final. I don't need all the grief of going back to Torchwood. I've got a spare RetCon pill; I'll take it if you want."

"No," Jack shook his head. "After all we've been through together, I more than trust you not to breathe a word to anyone."

"Just promise me you won't come looking for me again," Ianto sighed.

Jack looked up; trying desperately to think of a reason he should continue to visit Ianto. But he couldn't find anything. Just as he opened his mouth though the Doctor called out.

"Hey," he said. "You might want to see this."

Jack and Ianto wandered into the living room to find the Doctor sat on the sofa watching the news on the T.V., open marmalade jar on the coffee table.

"Reports of strange beings being sighted within the house have been coming to us all day," the woman on the T.V. said, stood outside the same haunted house the Doctor had seen all those months ago in the chip shop.

"It appears that there is some kind of conspiracy going on," she seemed oblivious to how unbelievably stupid she sounded. Admitting there were aliens in the house would've been better. "There are now exactly a hundred reported cases of children wandering into the house and never coming back out. Though we still don't know the whereabouts of these kids, it is thought that whoever is abducting them is trying to keep attention on the house."

The Doctor glanced from Jack to Ianto and back again. They both looked confused and slightly anxious. Evidently they were used to seeing this kind of thing and suspecting the worst.

"I think we've got a mystery to solve," the Doctor grinned in his best Fred-from-Scooby-Doo impression.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor was chatting away completely unaware that his two companions were standing five foot from each other, studiously not making eye contact. It had been the Doctor's request that Ianto join him and Jack, after all, who better to lead them round Cardiff than a Welshman and at least they knew they could trust Ianto.

So the three of them had set of intent on examining the 'haunted house'. According to Ianto the house was located not far from the city centre, but it had been cordoned off by the police and was crawling with reporters. So objective one was getting in unnoticed before finding out what exactly was tempting all those children there.

"Of course there's no such thing as a haunted house," Jack scoffed as they walked.

"Yeah and of course you'd know because you've been monitoring the house for the past four months," Ianto hissed.

This was when the Doctor finally stopped and looked between the pair of them. He narrowed his eyes slightly and Jack and Ianto looked down at their feet like naughty children.

"Now I know you two have had a fight, but we're going to be nice to each other while we sort this out, ok?" The Doctor said sounding very much like a father scolding his children. Ianto nodded and Jack rolled his eyes. "I need you both so you're just going to have to put up with it."

"Ok," Ianto mumbled.

Jack just folded his arms and huffed. The Doctor had the feeling he have done much the same thing as a boy had his mother told him off for dragging mud through the house.

They continued down the street, the Doctor explaining how they were going to get in, Ianto listening intently, Jack too busy pining over Ianto. People stared t them curiously as they passed. Well a tall man in a brown trench coat discussing perception filters and TARDISes with an American who looked like he'd stepped out of 1941 and a Welshman who stuck out like a sore thumb was hardly the norm in Cardiff.

Having said that, after the past few years they'd had the Welsh inhabitants of Cardiff were beginning to wonder if they'd ever have such a thing as a normal day again. Those who weren't native just kind of assumed the Cardiff was always that mad.

When they finally reached the house, which the Doctor had found out from Ianto was called the Radley House, they stood some way down the street watching the throng of reporters, police and missing children's parents all fight for control.

"Right," the Doctor began pulling out three TARDIS keys on string. He hadn't used them in a while but he was pretty sure they still worked. "These are Portable Perception Filters. They work on a simple premise-"

"They stay in your peripheral vision, if you wear one people can sort of see you but you don't quite register," Ianto cut in.

"Yes…" the Doctor frowned. "How did you-?"

"We've got our own at Torchwood," Jack filled in this time. "Remember the Slitheen problem a few years back? Well… it was more than a few years for me, but anyway. The TARDIS melded its perception properties to one of the stones on the Plass. So we made an invisible lift."

The Doctor looked slightly bemused, almost as though he found the idea of humans using a perception filter for their own means funny.

"Ok then," he said finally handing Jack and Ianto one of the keys. "Don't make any sudden movements or loud noises. These aren't as strong as the filters you're used to. Keep walking, and just follow me."

They draped the keys round their necks and together, walked quietly up the street unseen and unheard. Weaving their way in and out of the reporters Jack almost got caught when a reporter was sent flying into him, but he dodged quickly and the reporter fell to the ground instead.

The Doctor ushered him and Ianto up the path to the old house, used his Sonic Screwdriver on the lock and opened the door, gently pushing the pair of them inside. It was quite dark and musty inside the house and the door had obviously unsettled hundred year old dust. Jack and Ianto struggled not to cough, but the Doctor appeared unaffected.

"Well, we know they didn't come in through the front," he said quietly, walking forward cautiously.

"We gathered that much from the locked door," Jack spluttered. "So any ideas?"

Ianto had paused glancing about, looking grim. There was something about this place he didn't like. After working for more than five years at Torchwood (well if he counted the two at Torchwood one) he'd developed a sense for certain activity. Along with the basic psychic training all employees at Torchwood one had an assessment to test exactly how telepathic they were. Apparently Ianto had averaged that test, but the empathy readings had been through the roof.

There was just something about old houses that set Ianto off. He'd never believed in ghosts as such, but after finding that machine all those months ago, he did believe that it was possible for a specific moment in time to imprint itself into its surroundings.

"Well… I'm not getting any readings as yet," the Doctor replied, hitting his Sonic Screwdriver a few times as it began to make a high pitched whine. "Stupid batteries."

"I didn't think the Screwdriver ran off batteries?" Jack frowned slightly, following the Doctor up the hallway.

"Well not normally," the Doctor whacked it again. "I usually run it off the huon energy from the TARDIS, but I didn't want your guys detecting us and ruining the time line, so I swapped it a few months back. Only problem is, the Sonic Screwdriver hasn't taken to it very well. I had to botch them together with a couple of spare zeuss plugs."

Jack gave a slightly bemused chuckle as he watched the Doctor fight with the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Right," he said. He glanced behind him expecting to be able to send a small smile Ianto's way. Only Ianto wasn't there to receive it. "Ianto?"

The Doctor didn't notice Jack wander off as well in search of his ex-lover.

"See the thing is, it misses the connection I think," the Doctor continued, still rambling on about his Sonic Screwdriver.

Jack headed back the way they'd come glancing into rooms as he went. He found Ianto standing in one looking at a wall. The room was almost completely bare apart from a fire place against the back wall and a chair in one corner.

"Ianto?" Jack stepped in heading towards the other man who was obviously fixated by something.

Ianto made a small noise to let Jack know he'd heard, but didn't turn around or say anything.

"Ianto what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Reading," Ianto replied briefly, eyes moving from one side of the wall to the other as though reading something.

"Reading what?" Jack asked staring at the blank wall. Ianto gave him an odd look and pointed at the wall.

"Reading that," he said carefully as though he thought Jack was being intentionally stupid.

"Ianto, there's nothing there," Jack said carefully.

Ianto glanced between Jack and the wall, frowning slightly and attempting to make sense of what the American had said. He didn't get that far though. After a few seconds of opening and closing his mouth he suddenly found he couldn't breath and collapsed. Jack was kneeling by his side in an instant.

"Ianto? Ianto!"

The Doctor stood in the doorway watching Jack lift the Welshman up into his arms. He caught Jack's gaze as the other man turned.

"We have to get him back to the TARDIS," Jack said firmly.

"Oh I know," the Doctor agreed gravely.


	11. Chapter 11

Once they were back on the TARDIS and the Doctor was monitoring Ianto's condition he was a bit more willing to talk. From the way he'd spoken to Jack after Ianto had collapsed the American suspected that the Time Lord had discovered something.

"So what did you find?" Jack pressed him for the umpteenth time.

"Whatever is in that house is affecting children not adults, so why did it affect Ianto?" The Doctor frowned to himself ignoring Jack and checking Ianto's stats on the TARDIS monitors.

"Doctor," Jack said impatiently.

"It's not age…" the Doctor glanced at Jack. "It's like… innocence… or something…"

He ran a hand through his hair his frown deepening as he tried to figure out the connection. Jack glanced between him and Ianto, praying the Welshman was alright.

"Does Ianto have any kids?" The Doctor asked, looking over the readings again.

"Not that I know of," Jack replied. "He's only…"

"Only what?" The Doctor asked as Jack trailed off.

"He's only had one girlfriend and she's dead… after her, there was only me," Jack shrugged.

"How did his girlfriend die?"

"She was at the battle of Canary Wharf, she was partially converted," Jack said gravely. "Ianto hid her in our basement and bought in experts hoping they could change her back because the transformation wasn't complete, but she got lose, killed a doctor, and almost killed the whole team…"

"So you killed her," the Doctor nodded, knowing that there was only one way they could've dealt with a cyberwoman.

Jack didn't answer, but the Doctor knew he was right. After a few moments silence he spoke again.

"Could you get hold of the files on all the kids that have gone missing in the house?" The Doctor asked gently.

"Sure," Jack nodded, patching his wrist comm into one of the computers and opening the necessary files.

The Doctor spent hours studying them. Ianto's health seemed to improve, but he didn't wake up. The Doctor had the feeling that had he and Jack not been in the house as well, whatever had taken the children would've taken Ianto too.

"It says here that Abby Jessop was in a care home after it was discovered her parents were abusing her," the Doctor said suddenly. "And Timothy Walker was living with foster parents after a similar discovery."

"I've got one here too," Jack replied. "Elsa Price. Her parents were never arrested but neighbours were concerned by the screams and bruises the children always seemed to have."

"That might be it," the Doctor said, eyes alight with the same fire that burned every time he landed on a new planet.

"But there's about fifty others with no sign of abuse," Jack replied. "Even if we went and interviewed all the parents, and even if they were all abusing their kids, do you really think they'd tell us?"

"No, probably not," the Doctor agreed. "But we can be almost a hundred percent sure with one simple test."

"Oh yeah?" Jack looked up expectantly.

"Was Ianto ever abused?" The Doctor asked.

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but he suddenly realised he didn't know the answer. He knew Ianto's parents names, he knew Ianto's siblings names, but apart from that, there was very little information from the Welshman's childhood.

"I don't know," Jack admitted finally.

"No, I wasn't," a voice from behind them said.

The Doctor was up in an instant checking Ianto over and making sure he was alright. Jack approached a little slower, resisting the urge to take Ianto's hand.

"Are you ok? No dizziness, headaches, nausea-"

"I'm fine," Ianto promised the Doctor attempting to bat away his hands. "Found any connection yet?"

"Not yet," the Doctor replied, satisfied that Ianto was ok. "But we've found a few with abusive histories, so maybe they've all suffered a traumatic experience even if it's not specifically abuse. Can you think of anything similar Ianto? Anything, doesn't matter how small, it could be a bad day at the swimming pool when your Dad made you go under for the first time, or do a length without your arm bands."

For a moment it looked like Ianto was going to say something. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again seemingly changing his mind. He shook his head.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked unconvinced. "You don't have to be specific, but if there is an event like that then we need to know."

Again Ianto shook his head, but even Jack had the feeling that the other man was lying. The Doctor however, seemed ok to drop the subject and returned to the files he had.

"We could be in for a late night," he noted. "We'll have to make sure we read these thoroughly. Jack, go and make the tea."

"What? But I-"

"I'll go," Ianto cut in, standing up carefully, making sure that his knees weren't about to give way underneath him.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor looked over his glasses at Ianto. "I don't want you exerting yourself."

"I'll be fine, I make the drinks all the-" Ianto paused. Well he HAD made the drinks all the time; when he'd worked at Torchwood. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

The Doctor gave Jack a funny look as soon as Ianto had left to find the kitchen.

"What?" Jack asked defensively.

"I'd think carefully about how you're going to win him back," the Doctor replied. "He's a good person and you're going to blow it at the rate your going."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jack grumbled, turning his attention back to numerous child files they still had to get through.


	12. Chapter 12

As predicted they were up well into the night reading through the files and in the end Jack fell asleep, leaving Ianto and the Doctor to sort out the remaining few.

"He missed you, you know," the Doctor began quietly so as not to wake Jack.

"I'm sure he did," Ianto replied. "But it doesn't cancel out the fact that he left me."

"You were the reason he was so desperate to come back," the Doctor pointed out gently.

"And he wouldn't have had to come back if he'd never left!" Ianto snapped. He ran a hand through his hair looking remorseful then. "Sorry."

"S'alright," the Doctor shrugged. "He annoys the best of us. But he really does love you. He was devastated when we came back to find you 'dead'."

The Doctor held up his first two fingers and made little quotation marks in the air as he said the last word.

"I know, and maybe I should have handled the situation differently, but I'm fed up of being treated like a toy he can pick up and play with whenever he feels like it," Ianto sighed.

"He was prepared to rip a hole in the universe and cause it to collapse in on itself if it meant he could get you back," the Doctor smiled slightly.

Ianto chuckled despite the fact he was meant to be mad at Jack.

"He always did go OTT when it came to romance," Ianto paused. "But I've got a new life now. I might even have a new partner if things go well."

"But you still love Jack," the Doctor looked over the top of his glasses and Ianto.

"Well…"

"You never quite get over your first."

"How did you know-?" Ianto frowned slightly.

"Dear lord Ianto, Jack doesn't talk about anything but you!" The Doctor said. "There isn't anything he knows that I haven't been told."

Ianto felt slightly pleased by that. He had been missed, and Jack obviously cared a lot for him if he talked bout Ianto so much. Of course that didn't mean he was forgiven for the months of pain and anguish he'd put Ianto through.

"In fact, a lot of what he said consisted of self doubt," the Doctor continued. "He thinks that the whole immortality thing is going to stop him from loving you completely because he doesn't want to face the hurt of losing you. Although that issue has been dealt with. But he also thinks that you deserve better. He doesn't think that he's good enough for you."

"Of course he is!" Ianto burst out before he could stop himself.

"It's not me you need to tell," the Doctor lowered his voice muttering to himself. "Why does nobody ever talk to each other anymore? I don't want to be landed with their-"

He paused and flicked back up the file he'd just been reading.

"Wait a second…" He read through it quickly again and then checked another and another and another.

"What?" Ianto asked.

"There's a connection…" the Doctor frowned.

"Which is..?" Ianto waited for the Doctor to tell him.

"There's about six… seven… eight… and counting kids…" the Doctor paused. "But that wouldn't work…"

"What wouldn't work?" Ianto tried hard not to sound impatient, but he hated being left hanging. He'd already done for months of it.

"No… no it's just a false alarm," the Doctor sighed and sat back in his chair. Ianto rolled his eyes.

Ianto hadn't told the Doctor or Jack what the writing on the wall had said. The writing that only he could see. It hadn't seemed important, but maybe it held the key?

"Doctor," Ianto began, but Jack awoke.

"Go away stoopid Weevil," He sat bolt upright, rubbing his face with his hands. "Sorry, did I drop off?"

"Yeah," the Doctor chuckled.

"I'll go make another batch of coffee," Ianto stood up and left quickly before Jack had a chance to say anything to him.

"Have you been bad mouthing me?" Jack glared at the Doctor.

"No," the Doctor shook his head glaring back. "And I'll thank you not to jump to conclusions. I'm not about to sabotage your attempts to get back the man you love. Besides, I've been convincing him just how much you love him."

"Oh really? Sorry…" Jack added "What did he say? Has he changed his mind?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"You should talk to him," he replied. "I'm not your go between and if you don't talk to each other, you'll never resolve this."

Jack looked like he was going to say something, but his eye was caught by a news headline popping up.

"Hey," he said. "There's a development at that house."

The Doctor stood up and wandered round to stand behind Jack's chair, looking closely at the computer screen.

"A couple of patients from a mental hospital reportedly broke out and then broke into the house," Jack read quickly. "But they never came back out."

"Mental patients, children and Ianto," the Doctor scratched his chin as he mused things over. "There must be something that links them."


	13. Chapter 13

In the end the files had got them no closer to discovering what linked all those disappearing in the house. Either they were missing something, the connection was something not recorded in the files, or the house was simply attracting the easily impressionable.

The Doctor decided the only way they'd find out what the connection was, was to go back to the house the again. The first time, they hadn't been able to determine what exactly had caused Ianto to collapse, so this time he was remaining in the TARDIS, communicating via blue tooth.

After a good night's sleep, the Doctor and Jack spent the morning gathering all the tech that they thought they'd need, whilst Ianto attempted to tell them what the writing on the wall had said. However every attempt was interrupted by something and in the end Ianto was distracted by the video link the Doctor set up for him.

"Right, we'll keep in touch the whole time," the Doctor continued as he tapped in one final command to the computer station he'd assigned Ianto to. "If we get into trouble then contact your guys back at Torchwood. But only as a last resort."

Ianto nodded.

"Ok," he said, fixing his blue tooth headset to his ear.

"Come on Jack," the Doctor gestured for the American to follow him.

"See you later," Jack said quietly to Ianto.

"You better," Ianto warned. The last time Jack had left he hadn't returned for four months.

Once they were at the house had had sneaked past the security once again using their portable perception filters, the Doctor began setting up various detectors throughout the rooms, checking upstairs since he hadn't got the chance last time.

Jack went back to the front room where Ianto had collapsed, marking out the area on the wall where Ianto had said he'd read something. Maybe if he stared at it long enough he'd be able to see the writing too.

He'd meant to ask Ianto about it, but the other man had been avoiding talking to him and kept trying to start conversations with the Doctor instead. Jack sighed slightly.

"You know, if you want to know what's written there you could just ask," Ianto's voice floated down his ear piece.

Jack jumped. He'd forgotten that Ianto was watching.

"Thought you weren't talking to me?" Jack asked, smiling slightly to himself.

"I wasn't, but then I decided that perhaps that was a bit harsh," Ianto replied.

"What changed?"

"I spoke to the Doctor," Ianto paused and Jack could almost hear him as he squirmed. "I can see why you abandoned us to go with him."

"I didn't abandon you," Jack said sadly. "I was always going to come back and if I'd known how far out the time was going to be I'd have left a message."

"Yeah… if you could turn back time…" Ianto sounded like he'd heard it all before.

The Doctor wandered from room to room, checking for signs of the Weeping Angels, Polograts and any other alien that he could think of that would attract people only to 'disappear' them.

As far as he could tell, this was nothing he'd ever encountered before. He scratched his chin in thought.

"Hmmm, this could be more difficult than I thought," he said to himself pulling out the Sonic Screwdriver and continuing his sweep of the house.

Jack took a few photos of the spot on the wall. Ianto had been quiet for some minutes now and he had assumed that the Welshman had gone to make some coffee, or was simply ignoring him.

"I still love you, you know," Jack said quietly, more to himself than Ianto. Even if the other man was there, he probably wouldn't appreciate yet another attempt to be won back.

"I know," Ianto replied, surprising Jack again.

"Maybe when we figure out what's going on here we could-"

"Maybe," Ianto agreed cutting across him. "But you need to a lot of explaining to the others as well as me."

"I already visited them," Jack said without thinking.

"You what?" Ianto sounded less than amused.

"Well, that's where I thought you'd be," Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh…"

Jack glanced back at the wall in front of him.

"So what does the writing say?" He asked.

"It says; 'Imagine a place where anything is possible. Where you can leave in a dream world of your own crea… of your own…"

Jack frowned slightly.

"Ianto, are you ok?" He asked.

There was a loud thud and then nothing. It sounded like Ianto had collapsed again. Turning, Jack headed for the door to go and find the Doctor and tell him what had happened. The pair almost ran into each other on the stairs.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked seeing the distressed look on Jack's face.

"Ianto tried to tell me what the writing on the wall said and he collapsed again," Jack babbled quickly.

The Doctor's frown deepened.

"That mean's it's not confined to the house… it's something to do with the messages…" he ruffled his hair with his hands. "Oh this is bad. It's taking the mind… then the body…"

He suddenly stopped.

"Oh…"

"Oh what?" Jack asked.

"We have to get back to the TARDIS. Now."


	14. Chapter 14

Ianto was unconscious. Luckily (or at least the Doctor considered it lucky, Jack wasn't so easily convinced) Ianto hadn't actually disappeared. Physically anyway. The shields within the TARDIS were enough to protect Ianto, but whatever was taking the kids had slipped past the mental barriers and stolen the Welshman's mind. Motor functions were still working, and Ianto's body was still supporting itself, but there were practically no brainwaves. He wasn't even a vegetable. It was like someone had pulled out his soul.

"Ok, so… tell me again," Jack sighed exasperatedly, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger. "Exactly how is this helping us?"

"New symptom," the Doctor said, examining the brainwaves and scans he'd printed out closely, his glasses perched on his nose. "It narrows down the alien activity to roughly… forty two."

"Species?" Jack asked, though he didn't sound too hopeful.

"Uhhh… no…" the Doctor shook his head. "Forty two thousand planets."

"Fantastic," Jack sat down in a swivel chair and pulled the files towards him again in the vain hope that they'd missed something important.

"Well don't sit there," the Doctor threw a few brain scans at him. "There's no point in re-reading them, you might as well examine these instead."

"Doctor, of all the things I'm good at, I'm not exactly an expert in neurology," Jack snapped, rather more harshly than he meant to.

"Well you'll need this as well then," the Doctor chucked a huge tome at Jack's head.

Jack caught it just before it hit him and began flicking through the pages in search of in depth picture of the human brain, glancing up occasionally to shoot glares at the Doctor.

"I'm going to actually try and bring him back," the Doctor continued pulling out a syringe, needle and small vial of amber coloured liquid. He attached the needle and pulled some of the liquid into the syringe.

"What is that?" Jack asked.

"Something to help boost his acetylcholine production," the Doctor replied, injecting into the IV tube.

"Wait… hang on, that's the chemical that helps with memory," Jack frowned.

"Yeah, of which he has none, this will boost it, and hopefully, if whatever alien is doing this to Ianto has some physical connection within his brain, it'll combat it and your boyfriend won't be a vegetable," the Doctor spoke as though he was talking to a three year old.

"He's not my boyfriend," Jack said quietly. "Not anymore. I don't think he's going to forgive me for what happened."

The Doctor softened slightly then. It was stressful for all of them. This was why he hadn't wanted another companion after Rose. He wasn't sure he'd be able to cope if he lost someone else.

"Look, I'll do everything I can," he said, taking the large neurology book out of Jack's hand and finding the right page for him. "I promise I will get back the man you loved."

"Doctor," Jack shot him a look.

"Ok… I will try," the Doctor amended. "You know I will."

"Yeah…" Jack nodded. He knew the Doctor wouldn't let anyone else go through the pain of losing a loved one if he could do something to stop it.

It was a long night and the Doctor was no closer to finding an answer. He just didn't have enough information. Half way through the next morning he threw down his scans and sat with his head in his hands, thinking hard.

Jack knew this was a bad sign. The Doctor always found something to go on, he always had an idea or a lead or something. But these aliens, whoever they were, just weren't giving him anything.

"Maybe…" Jack paused as he hovered over the Doctor. "Maybe if words trigger it, numbers reverse it?"

He was desperate. It was a shot in the dark. Jack had only thought of it because he'd been pondering the lockdown that Suzie had initiated. There was no reason for it to work; there was no reason for the Doctor to run with it. But they had nothing else.

The Doctor looked up at him for a moment frowning. He looked away and started pulling the brain scans back towards him, marking places and muttering to himself.

"Seven…" he frowned and stood up quickly, moving past Jack and pulling up some of the records on the computer, flicking through any that had medical notes. There were only four who'd had brain scans, but they all showed similar readings. "Seven…"

Jack stared at him completely bemused.

"What's seven?" He asked.

The Doctor looked up and grinned.

"Jack you've done it!" He grabbed the Captain and pulled him in for a kiss. "You are a genius and don't ever let me tell you otherwise!"

"Uhh… ok…" Jack smiled still confused.

"Seven… think about it Jack!" The Doctor held up seven fingers. "How many senses do you have?"

"Well… five," Jack replied. "Touch, taste, sight, smell and hearing."

"Exactly, but the average alien has seven," the Doctor counted them off. "The human five, then memory perception and telekinesis."

"With you so far," Jack nodded.

"Obviously I have eleven, because being a Time Lord, I'm much better at-" The Doctor stopped as he caught the look Jack was shooting him. "So anyway, these kids, Ianto, they all have seven markers, like codes that tell me which part of the brain controls what."

"Wait, how can they have seven?" Jack asked.

"All humans are born with the ability to have the seven, but you lot hardly ever use your brains, you've got nothing to stimulate the last two senses. Kids though, until they hit a certain age, still retain the function to activate these senses. And Ianto, well Ianto had low level psychic training… and I'm guessing he can't have been more than nineteen when he did it."

Jack shrugged.

"So the aliens are playing off these senses!" The Doctor grinned pleased with himself. "Don't you see?! It narrows it down because only two species in the galaxy have the ability to invade minds like this. The Finos and the Juklags!"

"Umm… so now we know that..?"

"We can solve this! We can bring everyone back! We can save the day!" The Doctor stood as if waiting for applause.

"What about those mental patients? One of them was fifty two," Jack replied.

The Doctor wilted instantly.

"We're still missing something…"


	15. Chapter 15

"Maybe… maybe it is this sensory thing," Jack suggested as they began trying to figure out how the mental patients slotted into the Doctor's theory.

"I hope that's not the end of your thought," the Doctor said pulling his glasses off his nose and rubbing his face for the umpteenth time that hour.

"Maybe because they're mental patients, they never lost the ability for the last two senses to generate?" Jack was taking random shots in the dark and the Doctor had the feeling he was more in risk of decapitating himself than taking down the mystery alien.

"When did they develop their illnesses?" The Doctor decided he might as well check each shot before shooting it down though.

Jack leafed through the files.

"Fourteen, twenty three and forty," he sighed. "Bit late right?"

The Doctor nodded. Then reconsidered frowning. He pulled the files towards himself.

"Maybe not…" he looked them over. "They were all genetic. Which means the potential for the illness to develop was there from birth."

"Which means that even if it hadn't affected them, it might still have protected those seven parts of the brain, including the two we don't normally use?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Could be," the Doctor nodded. "Which… if I'm clever and well…"

He pulled a face that said 'who wouldn't call me clever?'.

"I can work out which species is doing this to them," he paused. "There's one problem though…"

Jack looked at him.

"What?" He said, not liking the tone of the Doctor's voice.

"Well… in order to confirm which species, and in order to save the others, I'm going to have to us one of the impressionable," the Doctor replied.

"You mean Ianto," Jack glanced down for a moment. "What do you need him to do?"

"Well first of all I need to cure him," the Doctor paused. "But… because I'm going to have to give it directly to his body, I'm gonna have to bypass the blood brain barrier and inject it straight into his spine, which not only risks haemorrhaging, but also strokes, or even partial brain damage."

"You're not really selling the idea to me Doctor," Jack said looking terrified at the thought of Ianto being brain damaged.

"Ok, let me put in a different way," the Doctor took a step towards Jack, lowering his voice and looking him straight in the eye. "We don't do this, Ianto stays a vegetable for the rest of his life, and even when his body dies, there's nothing to his mind won't live on. We cure him, there's at least an eighty percent chance he'll be completely fine and you two will live happily ever after."

"Doctor," Jack didn't sound convinced.

"Ok… seventy percent chance," the Doctor admitted. "Sixty five at the least."

Jack looked down at his feet, still not liking his options, but he knew he had no choice.

"Jack, trust me, if there were any other way," the Doctor watched him carefully.

"I know," Jack looked up finally. "Ok, let's do it."

The Doctor prepared everything while Jack had a few minutes with Ianto. He didn't think he'd be able to forgive himself if he hurt the Welshman in any way. Although, having said that, the pain he'd cause over the last four months was probably more than he'd like to think about.

"What happens if Ianto _is _brain damaged and can't help us?" Jack asked.

The Doctor looked up from where he was preparing the mixture and drawing it into a syringe. For a moment he looked like he was going to say something, and then he changed his mind. He wandered over to the bed.

"Turn him onto his side and tuck his knees up to his chin," he said to Jack instead.

Jack did as he was asked and watched as the Doctor prepared to inject the solution. He glanced at Jack for a moment.

"Whatever happens, you made the right call," he said quietly.

"I know," Jack nodded.

The Doctor injected the liquid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last thing Ianto remembered was telling Jack something. But Jack had gone hadn't he? No… yes… but he'd come back. Ianto had been somewhere strange. Strange yet familiar. The TAR… TAR… oh what was it?

Ianto suddenly sat bolt upright. Everything he'd been trying to remember slowly slipping through his fingers. Like a dream you know you've had but just can't remember what about.

He was in his own bed, in his own flat and he could hear movement. Hang on… he hadn't been here before. He didn't remember going to bed here… he'd defiantly been somewhere else.

There was the sound of footsteps and Ianto's bedroom door opened. Jack Harkness stood there holding a tray with breakfast on it.

"Morning love," he said smiling as he wandered in. He was wearing a dressing gown and Ianto had the feeling there wasn't anything else underneath.

"Jack…" he said in slight confusion.

"Yeah, that's me," Jack chuckled, handing Ianto the tray and climbing into bed beside him.

"But you weren't here," Ianto frowned. "And I wasn't here."

"Course you were silly," Jack looked confused now. "And so was I. We live here, remember?"

Ianto looked at the tray he was holding for a moment.

"We live here?" He asked. "How long..?"

"About a year now," Jack reached out a hand to Ianto. "Are you ok? You don't look well."

Ianto felt it then. In the pit of his stomach. This wasn't real. It was only here because he wanted it so much. He pushed the tray away and wriggled out of bed, looking at Jack.

"You… you can't be here…" he said.

"Ianto, love, it's me," Jack was starting to sound upset. "What's wrong?"

"You can't!" Ianto almost shouted. He started heading for the door. But before he reached it the image flickered and shifted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto sat bolt upright and almost knocked the Doctor and Jack flying. He stared at them for a moment as he let the memories flood back. The TARDIS, the house, the Doctor, leaving Torchwood, Jack, the missing children…

"Ianto?" Jack was there, in front of his again, reaching out to take his hand. "Are you ok?"

The Doctor was checking his vitals asking him questions that were flying straight over his head. All Ianto could see was Jack. All he'd ever been able to see was Jack.

"Don't ever leave me again, do you understand?" Ianto sobbed quietly as he pulled Jack into a hug.


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor gave Jack and Ianto a few minutes. He'd seen sufficient enough evidence to prove that Ianto's brain was intact. Mostly anyway. He still needed to test motor functions and short term memory (long term seemed fine), but otherwise Ianto was exactly as he had been.

Jack was hit by the biggest wave of emotion he'd ever felt. He'd been through so much in the two hundred odd years he'd been alive, seen people die, left people behind, been left behind, but he had never felt such a strong urge to… well he didn't know what… he couldn't put it into words, but it was so strong, and whatever he felt was all for Ianto.

The four months of pain and anguish he'd put Ianto through struck him ten fold and he realised that the Welshman deserved better. So much more than a stupid ex-time agent who couldn't die, couldn't tell the complete truth.

Jack couldn't let Ianto go. Not that Ianto seemed in any hurry to break the contact. But the rational part of Jack's brain told him that though he would much rather spend the next twenty four hours making things up with Ianto, they had things they needed to sort out first.

"Ianto," Jack pulled back slightly to look at him and found his words were lost when he looked into Ianto's crystal blue eyes.

"I never stopped loving you," Ianto whispered, tears still pouring down his face.

"I know, I know," Jack felt tears start to roll over his own cheeks. "And I truly am sorry."

"Do you know what it's like to never be able to move forward because there's always a small part of you that believes the person you love will come back for you?" Ianto closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Jack's. "Because no matter how much they hurt you, or ignore you, you can't help loving them completely and excusing all the abuse they put you through."

Jack sighed. He knew what it was like to be left behind. He knew what it was like to live through all the shit he piled on Ianto, but he also knew that he couldn't change what had happened.

"Ianto," Jack said again. "I…"

Ianto opened his eyes again and looked at him.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he said quietly. "Because… because I've done the same to other people… because I've done bad things to you… because I know it's not all your fault. It doesn't matter… because I love you."

"I'm so-"

"I know," Ianto smiled slightly and wiped his face. "But we need-"

"We need to sort things out," Jack nodded. "But not now. We have to solve this thing at the alien house."

"Yeah," Ianto ran a hand through his hair. "What happened to me?"

"The Doctor said… it sort of took your mind… like your soul, because although you could still move and breathe, there was no memory or thought," Jack replied standing up and smoothing himself down.

"Right…" Ianto thought back to what he'd read before he passed out. That put the vision in perspective. But it must have been based on his deepest feelings.

There was knock on the door and the Doctor put his head round, glasses perched on his nose.

"Look, I know you two have got… issues… but could we get on with defeating the mind snatching aliens now?" He asked, looking slightly out of place.

"Yeah," Ianto nodded. "We're…"

The Doctor stepped in and Ianto didn't finish.

"Has Jack explained what we need you to do?"

"Uhh… no…" Ianto glanced at Jack.

"I haven't had time Doctor…" Jack replied going bright red. The fact that there was an alien invasion going on had taken a back seat after the emotional reunion with Ianto.

So the Doctor had to explain his plan. All the while he talked he watched Ianto carefully to check his reaction. A few hours previously he would have guessed that Ianto would agree immediately, but now he had made up with Jack, the Doctor had the feeling Ianto would be less inclined to put his life on the line.

"Ok," Ianto said as soon as the Doctor had finished talking.

The Doctor was slightly taken aback. He'd expected silence; he'd expected Ianto to be anxious, to ask questions, to say no. Not once had he expected a simple 'ok'.

"Oh…" the Doctor nodded.

Jack glanced between the two of them, wondering if perhaps Ianto's brain had been addled slightly.

"You do realise what he's asking you to do, don't you?" Jack said.

"Yes," Ianto nodded.

"So… you're fine risking your life?" Jack sounded slightly put out too.

Ianto looked between the two of them and stood up, moving away from the bed

"Ok," he paused looking round as if trying to find the words. "You, Doctor, go round risking your life to save the universe all the time. Half of them you don't know, and half of them you don't like, but you still do it. Jack, you do the same… on slightly smaller scale, but neither of you stop once to think. You don't do it because you think you should. You do it because it's right."

The Doctor and Jack glanced at each other.

"That's why I need to do this."


	17. Chapter 17

They were taking Ianto back to the house. The Doctor had applied patches to monitor brain waves and the plan was that they were going to try and coax the aliens back inside Ianto's brain and use him as a temporary holding cell. Sort of like a police box. The Doctor couldn't help but smile at the irony.

Jack was slightly dubious; obviously worried that he would have his lover snatched from him mere hours after they'd made up. Judging by the way Ianto was keeping his distance, the Doctor had the feeling he was trying to soften the blow, just in case anything went wrong.

It was possible. The Doctor had been wrong before. But he was hoping with the strength of the TARDIS protecting Ianto's mind from actual invasion it would be alright.

Once again they snuck past the police tape and all the officers standing guard over the house and wandered into the hallway, heading for the front room.

"Right," the Doctor made them pause just outside. "I need you to do exactly what you did last time. Don't hesitate on any of the details and don't panic is something happens."

Ianto nodded and pushed open the old wooden door with one hand. Jack caught his wrist before he could move into the room though. Ianto glanced back at him.

"I'll be fine," he said, before Jack had a chance to open his mouth. "Trust me."

The look on Ianto's face was enough to make Jack relent. Of course he trusted him. He'd trust Ianto with his life. Well… figuratively speaking.

"Good luck," he said quietly.

Ianto nodded and wandered into the room. The writing on the wall didn't appear straight away, as though whatever caused it had sensed there was something different this time.

But as Ianto took a few more steps forward, the words shimmered into existence. Looking back momentarily at Jack and the Doctor who were stood in the doorway watching him intently, he began to read the writing.

This time he didn't feel weak, the world didn't shimmer out of existence and he didn't collapse. He felt like someone had poured water over him. He could feel it slowly dripping down his back making his spine tingle.

He shivered. The writing disappeared to be replaced by a slight blue tint to the world. Ianto shook his head a few times.

"Ianto?" The voice sounded like it was talking to him through water. He turned and caught sight of Jack. He looked at him with concern. "Doctor, has something gone wrong?"

The Doctor stepped forward and examined Ianto closely.

"No, I think we've managed to trap the alien in question," the Doctor grinned. "Easier than expected! Let's get him back to the TARDIS and I can find somewhere to store said alien whilst I run a few tests."

Ianto was still shaking his head, as though trying to dislodge water.

"Hey," Jack caught his arm. "It's alright. We're done now."

Ianto looked at him and nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the TARDIS the Doctor managed to extract the alien from Ianto's brain, with a little help from the time ship herself, and apart from a headache Ianto was fine.

"I would give you some aspirin, but I don't keep the stuff on board," the Doctor said apologetically. "Allergies…"

He began muttering to himself as he waited for the TARDIS to return the alien to its physical form in a small see through container in the med bay.

"Ahh!" The Doctor cried as the TARDIS beeped.

"What?" Jack asked worriedly.

"It's a child!" The Doctor grinned at him, evidently pleased with his find.

"Of course it is…" Jack said absolutely no clue as to what the Doctor was on about. The Doctor rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"You remember I told you about the Isolus and how it stole all the children because it was lonely?" He asked. Jack nodded. "Well this alien - Damentin - lives entirely in make believe worlds. It feeds off the imagination of other species. In fact, quite a few of them live on Earth and present themselves in the form of imaginary friends. Obviously, they can only be seen by those with seven senses, so when the child no longer needs the friend they grow up and lose the sense, hence no adults know about them."

"Oh…" Jack understood.

"It was taking people because it was lonely," the Doctor continued. "You see, it must've drifted towards Cardiff and been sucked into the space temporal rift that runs through that house. Well it couldn't escape the rift, so it couldn't leave the house and it must've got so lonely that children started getting curious, sensing that it was sad."

"So that was why they were all attracted there," Jack replied.

"Exactly! But the rift stopped the Damentin from being visible to the children, because their seventh sense wasn't strong enough, so it had to suck them into it's imaginary world using the incantation written on the wall that only the impressionables can see," the Doctor finished, pushing his glasses up his nose and looking very pleased with himself. He put his hands on his hips.

"Well done," Jack smiled trying to sound enthusiastic but the fact that Ianto was safe was all that mattered.

"Oh sound a bit enthusiastic why don't you," the Doctor joked, grinning to show that he didn't really mind.

"Sorry," Jack wandered over to him, talking quietly. "Thank you."

"S'alright," the Doctor replied just as softly. "Ianto's probably not gonna feel very well for the next few days."

"That's ok," Jack nodded. "I'll look after him."

"Need dropping off somewhere?" The Doctor asked.

"The Plass," Jack said finally. "I'd better explain to the team what happened to me before I take Ianto home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor dropped Jack and Ianto off on the Plass exactly one hour after Jack and the Doctor had left in search of Ianto.

"I guess…" The Doctor shuffled his feet awkwardly as he stood in the doorway of the TARDIS.

"Yeah…" Jack nodded.

Ianto was stood a few feet away giving them time to say their goodbyes.

"Tell Martha I said bye," Jack continued finally.

"Will do," the Doctor replied.

Jack smiled slightly and pulled the Doctor in for a hug.

"Come back and visit sometime," he said quietly.

The Doctor looked down at his feet as soon as Jack had let him go.

"Yeah… about that…" the Doctor scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Just… if you're in the area…" Jack said knowing the Doctor had a bit of an aversion for the Hub. "Or drop by Ianto's place… I'll probably…"

He paused.

"Well, Ianto will let me know if he has a wandering Time Lord turn up on his doorstep," Jack cleared his throat.

"I'll come back next week," the Doctor said. "Well… if I say aim for next week then you'll see me sometime in the next few months probably."

Jack grinned.

"Bye Doctor," he said, waving as the Doctor disappeared back inside the TARDIS.

As soon as the time ship had disappeared from view, Jack turned and took Ianto's hand.

"Come on," he said. "I think I've got some explaining to do."


	18. Chapter 18

Jack entered the Hub through the cog wheel door and was almost instantly knocked out. He didn't see who'd hit him, but judging by the shouts of 'Owen!' he guessed it was the medic that had tried to dislocate his jaw.

"Ianto!" The girl's squeals of delight told him that they'd seen the colleague they'd thought was dead.

Groaning Jack sat up, rubbing his chin gingerly. Owen had been the one who enveloped Ianto in a hug much to the confusion of Gwen and Tosh who looked out of place. Jack suddenly remembered what Owen had told him before he'd left to find Ianto.

"I think we should go up to the board room," he said finally, but no seemed to be listening to him.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"We thought you were dead! Your death certificate was filled out and everything!"

"Why did you do it? Why didn't you talk to us?"

Ianto looked like a deer caught in headlights as the team bore down on him with their torrent of questions. Jack got to his feet and put himself between Ianto and the others.

"Give him a bit of breathing space!" He said, ushering them back. This was apparently a bad move. They all stood glaring at him.

"You left us!" Owen growled. Tosh and Gwen had hold of his arms, evidently worried he was going to launch himself at Jack again.

"I know, I'm sorry," Jack began.

"Then you came back and left us again!" Owen looked close to tears. "Why Jack? For once why couldn't you just tell us what you're planning? Why does everything have to be a secret?"

Jack sighed. He knew the team deserved answers.

"Look, let's all go and sit down and I'll explain everything," he said carefully. They eyed him dubiously. "Promise."

"I'll go make-"

"No you won't," Jack cut across Ianto knowing exactly what the Welshman was about to say. "I'll make the drinks, you lot go and get comfy, we could be here a while."

Very reluctantly Tosh and Gwen headed towards the board room, Ianto following. Owen gave him a very hard look before turning to help Ianto who looked just about ready to collapse. The out of body experience followed by being a living container had exhausted him.

Jack took a deep breath and headed towards the coffee machine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack didn't leave out any details. He started right back from when he awoke after defeating Abaddon to the point he came back and learned Ianto was dead. From there it was easier. Ianto could input and clarify that Jack was indeed telling the truth.

It took several hours and much backtracking but eventually Jack managed to tell them everything that happened after he left. There was still a majority of his past that was secret, but he promised the team that he would be more open and they would all learn in time where the Jack Harkness they knew and loved had come from.

It was getting late by the time they all settled down. Tosh and Gwen had filled Jack in on what had gone on whilst he'd been away, though Owen was refusing to meet his gaze. After a while Jack stood up.

"Right, I'm going to take Ianto home," he said. "Make sure he's well rested and everything. We'll be back to-"

"No," Owen stood up. "I'll look after him."

The whole room fell silent, Tosh, Gwen and Ianto all glancing nervously at Jack and Owen afraid the two men were going to come to blows again.

"Ok," Jack nodded reluctantly. Maybe it was better this way. Ianto probably needed a bit of space.

Owen looked slightly taken aback. Obviously he'd been expecting to have to fight Jack for the job of taking Ianto home.

"Jack," Ianto frowned at him.

"I'd better…" Jack shrugged apologetically. He didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't need sleep and didn't feel like forcing it either.

"Come on then," Owen helped Ianto to his feet and looked at Jack expectantly. Jack frowned slightly.

"What do you-?"

"I said I'd look after him," Owen replied. "You're still coming with us. You must be mad if you think I'm letting either of you out of my sight again any time soon.2

Jack couldn't help but smile slightly and took over the role of helping Ianto.

"Let me," he said. "You can go and start the car."

Owen nodded and went on ahead. Jack glanced at the girls.

"Take the day off tomorrow," he said. "I think we could all do with a break and I'm not sure if Owen's going to let us out of the house."

They giggled and nodded.

"It's good to have you both back," Tosh said, kissing Jack and Ianto on the cheek.

"Don't leave us again though Jack," Gwen added as she too passed.

"I won't," Jack assured her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they made it back to Ianto's new flat the three of them were almost dead on their feet. Owen ordered Ianto to go straight to bed and the other man didn't complain.

Jack made them another drink, taking one into the bedroom where Ianto was already fast asleep. He smiled slightly and crept out again quietly, heading along the corridor to the living room where Owen was stood gazing out of the window.

"Owen," Jack began softly.

"Don't Jack," Owen interrupted. "Please. Not now."

"Look, its ok," Jack continued unperturbed. "You can talk to us about it."

"I don't want to talk about it," Owen replied, not looking at Jack.

"Ok," Jack nodded. "Well we might as well get some sleep as well."

"Right…" Owen glanced at the sofa. There was only really room for one and Ianto didn't have any spare blankets.

"It'll be freezing out here," Jack commented. "And Ianto might get cold in the night."

Owen looked up at Jack finally.

"We don't have to talk about it," Jack said quickly holding his hands up. "But we could all just…"

Owen nodded. One night wouldn't hurt. They were all tired and could probably do with the company. It would be good for all of them. Before he could talk himself out of it, Owen followed Jack towards Ianto's bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Ianto was vaguely aware of something warm either side of him. Groaning he turned over, trying to remember what had happened. It all came back, Jack, the Doctor, the TARDIS, the Damentin, returning to the Hub…

Ianto opened his eyes and found Jack staring back at him. He smiled slightly for a moment and then frowned. If Jack was in front of him, then who-? He sat up and glanced behind him, to see Owen, fast asleep.

"What… what is-"

"Shh," Jack pressed a finger to Ianto's lips. "We were all exhausted, your living room was cold and I… I just thought we could all use the company."

Ianto lay down again slowly, nodding.

"Owen is… ummm…" Jack trailed off, wondering how to explain it.

"I know," Ianto replied softly. "I've known for a while."

"I should really pay more attention to you guys," Jack smiled.

"It might help," Ianto agreed.

"Do you want some breakfast? Or something to drink?" Jack asked.

Ianto just shook his head. They lapsed into silence again, watching each other silently. Owen stirred but didn't wake.

"You know, I don't know how this is gonna work," Ianto said finally.

"How what's gonna work?" Jack frowned slightly.

"The three of us," Ianto replied. "This flat's not big enough for all of us."

"You…" Jack paused. "You want…"

"Jack, let's face it," Ianto interrupted. "You need somewhere better than the Hub to live, and chances are Owen's not going to leave us alone for the next few months, so we might as well stop putting off the inevitable and find a bigger flat."

Jack considered this.

"I don't think…" He paused. "I don't think we should encourage Owen."

"Oh?" Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Jealous are we?"

"No… I just…" Jack lay back staring at the ceiling for a moment. "I don't feel the same about him as I do about you."

"Doesn't mean we have to shut him out," Ianto replied. "You abandoned us and I… I faked my own death. Even if we don't include him in the relationship, I think it'd be a bit harsh to push him away so soon after getting us back."

"Mm," Jack sighed. "I feel kinda sorry for him."

"Don't," Ianto propped himself up on one elbow. "He… what he feels is complicated…"

"How do you know so much?" Jack asked.

"I've been in a similar situation," Ianto replied cryptically.

"What? When?" Jack watched him carefully.

"I'll tell you another time," Ianto glanced at Jack's blue eyes, staring him out. "It's one of those 'I'll-tell-you-when-I-know-some-more-of-your-secrets' things."

Jack chuckled.

"This is how we're gonna play now is it?"

"Yes."

"How we're gonna play what?" Owen sat up groggily, rubbing his face.

"Nothing," Ianto replied. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Apart from where you shoved me out of the bed, yeah," Owen replied.

"Sorry," Ianto sniggered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Less than a month later the three of them were moving into a bigger flat on a complex not far from Owen's old one. It was still overlooking the bay, something Owen had requested as his only stipulation. Jack frowned at this, but Ianto explained quietly later that Owen had trouble sleeping sometimes and the water on the bay was the only thing that could help him. Something to do with a childhood memory.

They hadn't exactly discussed what the arrangement was, Ianto said they'd just take each day as it came, but Jack had the feeling that it wouldn't last long. Owen seemed to be playing gooseberry no matter how hard Ianto tried to incorporate him.

Fortunately, the more Owen felt like a spare part, the more he seemed to accept that Jack and Ianto would never reciprocate his feelings, and that was ok. He'd learnt to live with it, and the way they were living together now suited him for the time being.

Of course, Ianto suspected that they'd end up killing each other eventually. As much as they loved each other to a certain degree, they weren't exactly compatible.

"Owen, for goodness sake!" Ianto growled, finding glass rings on the coffee table again. "Would it kill you to use a coaster?"

"I think it's gonna kill him not to," Jack grinned.

"Shut up," Ianto snapped flinging a coaster at Jack's head, which he deftly caught and placed back on the coffee table.

"Look, I don't know why you're so fussed!" Owen replied, coming out of the bedroom, doing up his shirt. "The coasters will all end up lost down the back of the sofa eventually!"

"Well they wouldn't if you put them away properly!" Ianto shot at him.

"Why should I put them away if I don't use them?" Owen asked, grabbing a glass of water off the side.

Ianto looked like he was about to throttle Owen, so Jack decided to step in quickly.

"Are you guys ready or what? We should really get some work done," he said carefully.

"Yeah, I get to clean up his rubbish at work as well!" Ianto reminded Jack forcibly of a bird with its feathers ruffled.

Owen put his empty glass down on the side again and wandered round towards Ianto.

"I'll use the coaster ok? Just don't burst a blood vessel," he patted Ianto on the shoulder as he passed.

"Thank you!" Ianto said exasperatedly. "And can you please remember to put the toilet seat down again?"

"Blame Harkness!" Owen called over his shoulder.

Jack looked at Ianto innocently.

"Honestly! Blaming his Boss for such things!" Jack shook his head in mock disbelief as he followed Owen down the hallway.

"You know, there are two of us Jack!" Ianto smiled slightly despite the fact that he was meant to be mad at Jack and Owen. "We could make you sleep on the sofa!"


	20. Chapter 20

Owen left eventually. They all knew it was never meant to be a permanent solution and one day, Owen announced that he was going to leave. The whole team trusted Jack a bit more, and now they were sure Ianto wasn't going to fake his death again any time soon it made sense for Owen to leave the lovebirds to it. That and they were going to need all the space they could get soon.

So life went back to normal. Well, as normal as you could get at Torchwood. They went Weevil hunting, stopped aliens taking over the earth, scavenged technology that got swept through the Rift and did what they were supposed to.

It took a while for Ianto to completely trust Jack again, but slowly they got there. It helped that Jack talked more about his past. Being over a hundred and fifty Jack had a lot of explaining to do, but Ianto was patient and it before long he knew everything.

Jack even started to sleep more, which was not only unusual but unnecessary. Ianto had the feeling it was for his benefit more that Jack's. After all, no one likes to wake up alone in a cold bed.

So Ianto was more than a little unnerved when he did wake up alone one night almost eight months after Owen had moved out. Frowning slightly he sat up. Maybe Jack had just gone to get a drink?

Yawning, he swung his legs out of bed and headed towards the door. There were no lights on in the flat, but Ianto didn't panic. Jack preferred it in the dark. He'd always had an aversion to artificial light.

"Jack?" Ianto caught sight of his partner stood by the window in their living room, looking out over the bay. "What are you looking at?"

He wandered over and stood next to Jack, trying to follow his gaze.

"Nothing in particular," Jack just shrugged.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" Ianto snaked an arm around Jack's waist, kissing his bare shoulder.

"Sorry," Jack sighed. "I just… worry…"

"I know," Ianto replied. "But he'll be fine."

"Yeah…" Jack didn't sound convinced.

"Look, he's got this Martha," Ianto pointed out. "If anything were to happen to him, don't you think she'd get in touch?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Jack nodded.

"Besides, you know what his time keeping is like," Ianto chuckled softly.

"He is terrible," Jack agreed, smiling slightly. He turned round and pulled Ianto into a hug. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

Ianto allowed Jack to pull him gently back the way they'd come. Once back in bed, they curled up together, legs entwined, almost trying to melt into one entity.

"Do you think he'll be back before-"

"Yes. I'm sure he will." Ianto reassured Jack before he could complete his sentence.

"But you can't know," Jack sighed slightly. "Sorry… I don't suppose you want to hear me prattle on about…"

"It's fine," Ianto said. "Besides, he knew about it. How else do you explain the clothes and supplies and things?"

"That was quite spooky actually," Jack nodded.

"He probably landed in our future and saw us," Ianto replied. "Now stop worrying and get some more sleep."

"Ooh, yes sir!" Jack found Ianto's hand and held it close over his bump. "I could get used to this."

"What?" Ianto asked.

"Being made to sleep," Jack said.

"I hope you realise I'm going to make you stay up when our son is screaming in the middle of the night," Ianto pointed out.

"You can't sleep if you think I'm up," Jack closed his eyes.

"This is true," Ianto shifted slightly. "Alright, we'll both stay up and you can do the nappies."

"Gee, thanks, Ianto."

"You're welcome."

"Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
